The Objection
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Post 1x14. 6 months after Damon leaves to find Katherine, Elena recieves his lapis ring and realizes he's dead. Another 6 months later, she and Stefan are getting married. And their wedding is perfect... until Damon objects.  Mini fic.
1. When a Heart Breaks

**Author's Note:**

**So this is the first chapter of The Objection, my new Delena fic. This pretty much just shows the events that happen prior to the wedding, and there's a little good Delena-ness in the first scene of this chapter. Nothing special, just a little Elena and Damon bonding. This story, as mentioned in the description, is post 1x14. I'm not sure how much of the show I'll be keeping, but it's mostly AU. The only thing I changed about Fool Me Once is the ending with the fireplace, which is where I start going AU. The quote below is from a really great song by The Script called "Breakeven," and the quote reminded me of Damon's POV on Katherine's betrayal, so I thought I would include it. Also, many thanks to all of my readers who've been reading Five Minutes (my other Delena fic) and Angel of Mercy (Damon/OC.) I'm thinking of extending AOM and Shattered (Damon/Alice Cullen crossover) to 25 chapters each. What do you guys think? Extend one of them? Both? Neither? **

**Well, enough of my rambling! Here's the first chapter of The Objection.**

* * *

"_They say bad things happen for a reason, but no wise words gonna stop the bleeding. Cause' she's moved on while I'm still grieving._

_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even."_

~The Script

* * *

Long after Stefan had gone to bed, I walked into the boardinghouse looking for Damon. And there he was sitting in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames.

"Damon?" I said softly, walking closer. He didn't move an inch.

I walked over and sat next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. I felt it tense slightly through his thin button down dress shirt, then relax. I was just going to sit there in silence, just for the sake of being there for him, but he started talking.

"A hundred and forty-five years. And she never cared about me. Never loved me," he said, his voice breaking slightly at the end of his sentence.

It was just too much, hearing his voice break like that. To see the stoic, sarcastic, flippant Damon Salvatore so completely lost and defeated. I slid closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, surprised to feel him lean into me. He buried his face in my shoulder, and I stroked his hair, not even remotely recognizing the formerly cruel, brutal vampire that was now falling apart at the seams. For a long time, I simply held him to me, stroking his silky dark hair. I didn't know how long we stayed that way, with him leaning into my side and me holding him and stroking his hair.

I didn't know how much later it was when I looked down, only to find his eyes closed and his breathing deep and even. Vampires don't have to breathe, but I guess after being human it's a pretty hard habit to break. I can't help but study him as he sleeps. The firelight dances off his face, causing his long eyelashes the cast shadows right under his eyes, and his lips are parted slightly in sleep.

And somehow, even asleep, he still looks wrecked and heartbroken. I cradled him close to me, holding him tightly. After awhile, I gently shifted him so that I was on one end of the couch, holding his head in my lap, and he was sprawled across the rest of it. He slept peacefully, not once waking or moving in his sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was on my side next to Damon, still holding him to me. His head was still against my shoulder, and my free arm that wasn't holding his head there was wrapped around his waist. He was still asleep, and one glance at a clock told me that it was only five o' clock in the morning. I heard Stefan moving around upstairs, but he wasn't coming down here. I assumed he was probably going to get dressed and then write some in his diary, according to his usual routine.

Probably an hour later, he came downstairs and seemed surprised to find me. I hadn't made any noise, so even with his vampire hearing he hadn't heard me down here.

"Morning, Elena," he said, his voice puzzled.

"Hey Stefan," I said quietly, still absently stroking Damon's hair.

Stefan's eyes traveled to my hand and then back to my face, looking even more puzzled than usual.

"He needs someone right now," I said, answering his unspoken question of why I was down here with Damon. He nodded and walked into the kitchen, grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked softly.

"Hunting," he replied, sliding his feet in his shoes.

"See you in a little while," I said, giving him a little good-bye wave. He waved back and disappeared out the door at vampire speed, closing the door behind him.

I felt a slight stirring and looked down to see Damon's blue eyes flicker open, seeming slightly shocked to find that I was still there.

"You stayed," he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Of course," I whispered, giving him a small smile.

I pulled my hand back when I realized I was still stroking his hair, and he slid to his feet. Any other time, he would have gone and made an innuendo by now about him waking up and finding his head on my lap, but he was just too tired. Too tired to even be himself. Not even physically tired, just tired of his life, I supposed.

"I'm going to walk upstairs for a second. Thank you, by the way," he said, looking over his shoulder as he walked over to the staircase.

"For what?" I asked, not realizing I had done anything to be thanked for. He was (more or less) my friend. Of course I'm always going to be there for him.

"For…being there. For me. That means a lot to me," he said and went upstairs.

After he was gone for about forty-five minutes, I went up to check on him.

* * *

**Damon**

I closed my eyes as the hot water ran down my body, wanting to either get hammered or go back to bed. Probably get hammered. I ran my fingers through my wet hair, trying to block out what had happened last night.

I decided to consider shutting off my humanity again, which would make life so much easier.

I sighed and got out of the shower, grabbing a black towel off the hook to my left. I wrapped it around my waist and turned to the mirror, only to be shocked with my reflection. I looked very…dead. No pun intended. My skin wasn't any paler than usual, but it was in my eyes. They looked cold and flat, devoid of any life. They looked the way I felt.

Not wanting to meet the dead in eyes in the mirror any longer, I opened the bathroom door so I could go out into my room and get dressed.

* * *

**Elena**

I walked through Damon's room, and heard running water cut off in the room I had to assume was his bathroom.

I heard the door come open and out walked Damon. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the black towel wrapped low around his waist, and the water glistening on his skin and hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I was just coming to, um…" My voice trailed off and I ducked my head slightly to cover the heat rising in my face.

"I'll, um, go," I managed, walking towards the door.

"Elena?" I turned back when Damon called my name.

"Yes?" I asked, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Come over here for a second," he said.

I walked over to stand in front of him, and he stepped so close that I could feel the warmth emanating off of him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against my cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered against my skin, stroking my hair once before pulling away.

I tried to quiet my rapid pulse, knowing he could hear it. But even as I tried, it would not stop thudding too quickly.

"You're welcome," I breathed, deciding to reciprocate what he had just done. I leaned close and pressed my lips to his cheek, inhaling his scent. I was more than slightly overwhelmed by his closeness and the feel of his skin under my lips.

When I pulled away, he had a faraway look in his eyes. There was something in his gaze that suggested that soon he would be faraway. Almost like this was goodbyes.

I realized within the next few seconds that my thought was right.

"Goodbye, Elena," he whispered, taking my face in his hands.

"Why? Where are you going?" I asked, shaking my head.

"The only thing I can do to make it better," he replied, looking down.

"Find her. You're going to go find Katherine," I said, feeling sad and defeated. He didn't reply, only gave me a sad little smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You should go home. Stefan's not here and I'll be gone soon." The words he said stung me to the heart, and I was surprised to find how much I really didn't want him to go.

"But Damon-" I started, but he effectively silenced me.

He pulled my body against his and he kissed me.

And oh lord, was it a kiss. I could feel his lean, built body against mine, and felt my entire being melt at the way his lips passionately forced themselves on mine. I had never felt this before. Not even with Stefan.

He pulled away, looked at me for a long time, and then he stepped back. He walked over to his dresser, started pulling out clothes, and I knew that if I tried to say a word, he would probably ignore me.

Tears came to my eyes, and I ran downstairs and out into the morning light. My mind whirred and spun, aftereffects of the combination of both Damon's kiss and the fact he was leaving. I sat on the steps and closed my eyes, then laying down on the step and curling up there. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, the sun was high up in the sky.

I immediately cursed myself for falling asleep and raced upstairs to Damon's room. Empty. I walked over to the dresser and started opening drawers. Nothing. I walked over to the bed and curled up on it, wanting to cry. He'd been my friend, but I didn't realize I cared about him quite so much. Something laying on the end of the bed caught my eye, and I reached down and picked up the black button-down dress shirt. The only piece of him I had left. I folded it up and clutched it to my chest.

I looked out the window, at the sunlight streaming through and making a bright patch on the dark hardwood floor. Something about the sunlight unnerved me.

* * *

_Six months later…_

"Elena honey, mail for you," Jenna called. I came downstairs and took the envelope from her and then went back upstairs to open it.

It was unlike the typical white envelopes I normally received; this one was black with my name embossed on the front.

I slit it open with a letter opener and reached in. My hand didn't encounter paper, but something small and hard.

Brow furrowed, I pulled out the small, hard item. It was a ring. An all too familiar ring. Set in the front of it was a blue lapis with the Salvatore crest set into it.

It belonged to Damon.

"Damon, no…" I whispered, realizing what it meant. No ring equaled no protection from sunlight. No protection from sunlight equaled… oh god.

I doubled over and started sobbing, clutching the ring to my chest. Damon's dress shirt was still in the back of one of my dresser drawers, seeing as I hadn't been able to part with it. I curled into a ball on my bed, sobbing so passionately I thought I would never stop. No. He couldn't be dead. Not him. No.

My phone rang, but I ignored it, not caring who it was. I ran over to my dresser and opened the little wooden jewelry box there and dug around until I found a simple silver chain that used to have a locket on it. The locket had broke, but all I needed was the chain. I slid the ring on it and then clasped it around my neck, not caring at all that I would have to explain to everyone why I was wearing a lapis lazuli ring around my neck.

I sat down on my bed and pulled out my diary and a pen, flipping to a clean page.

_Dear Diary,_

_this can't be happening. He can't really be dead. Yet I have the proof right in front of me. Now my heart's broken and I don't know how to fix it…_

My writing trailed off as I began choking on sobs. I began shaking and gasping, clutching Damon's ring. I ignored my continuously ringing phone, and curled up into a ball in the bed. I closed my eyes, succumbing to a state of unconsciousness where I couldn't feel the hollowness that suddenly overwhelmed me.

* * *

_6 months later…_

_Dear Diary,_

_I still can't believe I'm engaged! I have had so little time to plan, yet I know I will never forget my wedding. I could barely breathe when Stefan dropped to one knee on the bridge we had talked on so long ago. Of course, I said yes. One more week. One more week and I'll be married! I am so excited I can barely stand it._

_Stefan and I were talking and he said he would've asked Damon to be his best man if he was still alive, and I started crying. "If he was still alive." The words broke my heart, which was still aching for Damon. And even though he'd never admit it, Stefan misses him too. I still wear Damon's old lapis around my neck, and Stefan doesn't like that too much._

_Well, that enough for now, because if I write about Damon for too long I may start crying. _

_Until next time,_

_Elena_

* * *

"_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down."_

~Superchick

* * *

**Another Author's Note:**

**So, what do you think? This chapter is pretty much just an introduction, but the next chapter will be the wedding. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	2. Closer To You

My heart pounded erratically as I stood at the other end of the isle from Stefan. Alaric, who I had asked to walk me down the isle, gave me a smile of encouragement. This was it. I was getting married.

I started down the isle, a smile spreading across my lips when I caught sight of Stefan, who smiled back.

Our vows were exchanged effortlessly, and I began tingling in excitement at the thought of our first dance as husband and wife. I may be a little bit young to be getting married, but I didn't care. All that mattered was Stefan and how much he loved me and I loved him. Bonnie, my maid of honor, looked beautiful in her deep purple dress, as did Caroline who was one of my bridesmaids. Matt, poor Matt, who had got talked into be being Stefan's best man, gave me a little smile when I caught his eye. The wedding was outdoors, and the warm air bathed my arms, which were left bare due to my strapless dress.

My heart pounded in my chest as the minister asked if anyone objected to the wedding. Stefan's beautiful green eyes were full of love and adoration.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Those were the words the minister said. Those were the words that triggered the thing that would change my life forever. Because a beautiful, familiar voice reached my ears, and my pounding heart nearly stopped.

I knew that voice anywhere. I had heard it so many times, but never had I heard it quite so clearly as I did now.

He said two words that shook me to the very core of my entire being.

"I object," Damon said.

Oh. My. God.

I turned towards the sound of the voice and saw a tousled, but immaculately dressed, Damon Salvatore coming up the isle.

"Damon!" I yelled, my eyes filling.

It was a classic romance novel scene. Girl is marrying the love of her life, then her secret lover bursts in and objects to the wedding. Albeit Damon was hardly my secret lover, it still reminded me of something out of a chick flick.

I unlaced mine and Stefan's fingers and took off for Damon at a dead run.

"You're alive!" I cried out, throwing my arms around his neck. I'm sure that everyone at the wedding was rather confused, but I could care less. I was holding Damon. Damon who was alive and well! I felt strong arms wrap around me, and the whole world faded to black as I clung to him. I buried my face in his neck, clenching the back of his suit jacket between my fingers. What a scene we must make, I thought to myself. The bride, clad in her lacy strapless wedding gown, clinging to a man that was most definitely not her groom. I felt his hand stroke my hair through the white, gauzy veil that came down to the middle of my back.

"Elena." He whispered my name in my ear, and I heard relief and longing in his tone.

"Elena!" That was not Damon nor a soft little whisper in my ear. I broke away from Damon and saw Stefan brooding at us, looking from me to Damon.

"I thought he was-" I started to say.

"Dead. I know." Stefan finished my sentence for me, but still looked far from happy about mine and his older brother's sudden embrace.

"Hey, little brother," Damon greeted him, stepping away from me.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, brood deepening even more than usual.

Damon said two simple words that made Stefan and I to turn to him with equally scared and disbelieving looks on out faces.

"Katherine happened."

Needless to say, the wedding was called off.

Back at the boardinghouse, we were all sitting around the living room, listening to Damon relive the most awful story I've ever heard. He was sitting in the armchair, and I was curled up on the couch with Stefan in a tee shirt and jeans. My wedding gown was upstairs, hanging in Stefan's closet.

"I went looking for her, and I found her before I even left town. I was at the airport when I saw her," he began, his eyes becoming distant.

**Damon**

As I explained to Stefan and Elena, I found myself reliving every second of the past year.

_I walked into the airport, my duffel bag over my shoulder. It was crowded, so I didn't even see the girl I accidentally ran into. I looked down to apologize when I recognized the dark hair and dark eyes, contrasting against perfect pale skin. _

"_Katherine," I whispered, my eyes catching the lapis lazuli necklace._

"_I've been looking for you, Damon," she replied, cupping the side of my face with her hand._

"_You have?" I asked, feeling a flicker of hope._

"_Yes. But you found me first," she said, smiling up at me. That was all it took. That beautiful little smile that had always melted me._

"_Come with me. We'll go somewhere and talk," she suggested, interlacing her fingers with mine._

"_Of course," I said, squeezing her hand._

_We went to a very nice restaurant just outside of Mystic Falls, and we talked for hours about our lives. It didn't occur to me once to ask why she had been alive all this time and not come looking for me sooner, I was just to happy to have her back. My Katherine was with me again._

_When we got to the house she was staying in, she led me in by the hand, and then closed the door behind us._

"_Damon?" She called over her shoulder as she walked from the entryway into the living room._

"_Yes?" I asked, following._

"_Don't scream too loudly, please," she said and was at my side in a blur._

_I only had time to feel one emotion before the vervain caused me to black out. It was a familiar one, and it hurt me even worse than the vervain._

_Betrayal._

"Damon?" I jumped nearly out of my skin as I heard Elena's voice calling me back to reality.

"Sorry," I said, shaking my head to clear it. I had been telling them the bare details in a clipped tone, trying to keep from showing emotion. But it was rather hard to be apathetic while explaining this to them.

"So Katherine injected you with vervain. Then what happened when you woke up?" Stefan inquired.

"I was…restrained." I winced as my voice broke on the last word.

"Restrained?" Elena repeated, eyes darkening with an almost protective fury.

"With chains. To a chair. The chains were laced with vervain," I explained, glancing down at my wrists even though they were still covered by the sleeves of my suit jacket. My entire body still bared imprints of the chains that had bound me for so long.

"Oh my god, Damon," Elena whispered, looking horrified.

"She held me and tortured me for six months before she decided that I wasn't the only one she wanted to torture. I was in a windowless room when she took off my ring and said she was sending it to you. She thought that would qualify as torture because she was under the illusion that you… felt something. For me," I said, my words becoming slightly halting at the end because of the absolute insanity of it.

Elena looked subtly down at her neck, and I saw the glint of a chain hanging there. I walked over and pulled the chain from her shirt, where she had tucked it in. I looked at what was hanging on the end of it and recognized it immediately. I met her eyes, which I was very close to, and felt my brow furrow slightly.

"My ring," I whispered, my heart giving a strange little jerk even though it didn't beat.

She bit her lip and nodded, face flushing slightly. My lips curled up slightly in a smile, and I heard Stefan quietly clear his throat. I turned to face him, and he looked a good deal uncomfortable. Then I realized how close Elena and mine's faces were and backed up.

"How did you escape?" Stefan asked.

"She got careless. The vervain in my restraints started becoming less potent, and when it did I took my opportunity to escape. Katherine was out finding someone to eat, and my guards were so young in the vampire sense that it took nothing to overpower them."

"Damon, I am so sorry," Elena said, fingers still wrapped around my ring.

"You don't have to say that, Elena. It's not like you're the one that-"

"So how did you escape without your ring?" Stefan cut me off abruptly, obviously not liking the way his fiancé was sympathizing with me.

"I took a ring from one of my guards. Apparently Katherine's found another witch to enchant sunlight protection rings," I said, irritated at him for cutting me off.

"Perfect. That is _just_ what we needed," he muttered irritably, running his fingers through his hair.

"So what are we going to do?" Elena asked, shaking her head.

"I have no idea," I said, walking over to the table set up behind the couch and resulting to my never ending supply of alcohol.

_Two hours later…_

Stefan was out hunting bunnies, and I didn't know where Elena was, so I grabbed onto the banister and managed to get myself upstairs. My leg had gotten severely injured in my escape, and I'd worked to make sure Stefan and Elena didn't notice my limp. It hurt like hell to walk on it and even worse to stand on it, and I was glad they were gone so I didn't have to worry about them noticing my limp.

Once I was in my bedroom, I unbuttoned my shirt and kicked off my shoes, making myself at home again. After a year of being held captive, I welcomed the familiarity of my room. The tones were dark, but unlike Stefan's, it didn't seem depressing. It actually looked like a person lived here. My jacket was draped across the back of my desk chair, Jack London's "Call of the Wild" was laying on the nightstand, and my shoes rested by the door. It was all very familiar, and I found myself taking solace in it. Normally I would scoff at anyone that said that they took comfort in being somewhere familiar, but right now I was too exhausted too even scoff.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, contemplating a shower. To be quite honest, I didn't even know if I could stand long enough for that. Sighing in frustration, I stripped out of my clothes and looked down at my leg, which was covered in dried blood. One of the guards had taken a vervain laced knife and managed to get a deep gash in my leg before I ripped his head off.

Though as a rule I had never understood the purpose of laying in hot water for whatever length of time, I finally ended up running hot water and getting in a bath. I hoped the scathing hot water would leech some of the vervain out of the wound.

I sprawled out and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall. The hot water stung the wound, but I could also tell it was cleansing it. My leg burned, and I fought a small sound of discomfort.

**Elena**

I walked up to Damon's bedroom to check on him and found it empty. I didn't hear any noise coming from his bathroom, and I felt a flicker of worry pass through me. I saw that the bathroom door was slightly ajar and pushed it open, walking in slowly.

"Hello, Elena," Damon said.

I spun around to leave so fast that I ran smack into the door, and then I became disoriented.

"Quite alright over there?" Damon asked, sounding like he was fighting laughter.

It was so _not_ funny. That was more of him than I had _ever_ wanted to see.

"Fine. I am just fine," I said, turning around and fixing my gaze at the wall about three feet above his head.

"I don't suppose you could do me a favor?" He asked, a slightly suggestive tone in his voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Would you check this cut on my back and see if it's still open?" He asked, pulling himself upright.

"Um…sure," I muttered, though I was extremely uncomfortable at the thought of being so close to him when he had such a severe lack of clothing.

I gasped when I saw the long gash going from the back of his left shoulder all the way to the right of his lower back.

"Oh my god," I whispered, gently touching his back. The wound was still very much open, and I could smell the vervain emanating from it. Even with me being human, vervain was still a potent enough scent for me to recognize. Surprising both of us, I wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him from behind. I couldn't help it. It was just so awful, what had happened to him. He turned around without breaking my hold and wound his arms tightly around my waist, and I felt my body lean into his. I felt my fingers brush his dripping wet hair and remembered with a start that this was not the most ideal place to be embracing him. Maybe later. When he had more clothes on. Much more clothes on.

I released him gently, then stared down at the ground, not wanting another glimpse of far too much of Damon.

When I looked up, Damon was standing at the sink, a black towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over and held out his hand to me, and I let him help me from where I had been kneeling.

"Damon what happened to your leg?" I gasped, my eyes catching a deep gash going from right beneath his left knee all the way down to his ankle.

"A pissed off vampire with a knife," he said, shrugging.

"Are you okay?" I asked, then realized what a stupid question that was when I saw the imprints of the chains all over him.

"I'm fine," he whispered, though I could see that he was in a lot of pain.

"What can I do to help?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"Really, I'm fine," he insisted, turning away from me.

I took his wrist and gently turned him to face me, and then took his face in my hands.

"Damon, please be honest with me. What can I do?" I repeated, staring deep into his eyes.

"Well, stay for a few minutes and I'll let you know if I come up with anything," he said, walking into the bedroom. I nodded and followed him out, sitting on the edge of his bed. I turned away so he could get dressed, and found myself looking around his room. The comforter I was sitting on was deep blue silk, and the walls were dark paneled. It was a rather beautiful room, and very obviously Damon's. Every surface reflected him, from the dark, ornate desk to the overflowing bookcase.

"You seem rather taken with my room," Damon said, walking over to sit beside me.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"It's a lot like me in that department," he said cockily.

I laughed and playfully shoved him in the chest, one place where I hadn't seen imprints of chains. He grabbed my wrists an pulled me backwards, and I landed on top of him as his back hit the mattress. Our eyes met and I found our faces very close, and I was all to aware of the feel of my body resting on his.

"I missed you," I whispered, not even meaning to.

He just smiled, and I knew that right at the moment he wanted to kiss me. And far worse, I wanted to kiss him too. I would never kiss anyone but Stefan, but there was the tiniest part of me that wanted to kiss Damon very badly.

Instead, I just slid off of him and onto the mattress of the other side of him.

"Why don't you get some rest?" I suggested, seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Stay," he said, taking my hand. I was slightly surprised at his forwardness as his fingers laced together with mine, but still nodded. He smiled and turned onto his side, facing me.

"Go to sleep," I said, stretching out on my back without unlacing our fingers.

Within seconds, he was asleep.

And here I had been just this morning crying over the fact he was dead. I had thought I would never get random little times like these back. And, though I hated to admit it, part of me had missed his sarcasm and his cocky smile. The house was dead silent, and the only sound in the room was that of mine and Damon's breathing. His was deep and even, like a humans. In his sleep, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

It scared me how close I was already becoming to him, and he hadn't even back twenty four hours yet.

"_When I feel I'm slipping further away, I remember that everyday, I get a little bit closer to you. These are the days that I won't get back, I won't hear you cry or hear you laugh. But when it's quiet, and I don't hear a thing, well I can always hear you breathing."_

~The Wallflowers

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but I had to explain where Damon had been for the past year. The next chapter will have more Delena, and less dialogue including Stefan or Katherine. Yes, I know Damon is behaving pretty uncharacteristically, but I figure after a year of being tortured by Katherine, he would be a little bit off. **

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading!**


	3. How Could You Be So Heartless?

"_Oh, my love, there's only so many dances we can take across the night. So while it's just me and you, I thought I might say to you, you put the beautiful in life."_

~Five For Fighting

* * *

**Damon**

I woke up stiff, and in pain. My entire body was rigid and sore, and I felt a deep pressure on my chest. I looked down and felt myself start brooding. Oh how lovely. I was being Extra Broody.

But when I saw Elena's face buried in my chest, I figured by brooding was justified. She had one arm tucked underneath her, and her other was laid across my stomach. Her hair was fanned out behind her, and she was murmuring something in her sleep. Probably something about her beloved brooding Stefan.

I was content just to watch her sleep until she started trembling in her sleep, and her fingers unconsciously reached up to wrap around my ring, which still hung from her neck.

"Elena?" I whispered, gently nudging her arm.

She awoke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright.

"Damon…" She whispered, and then exhaled deeply.

"Bad dream?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"It was that day…with the ring," she muttered, still half asleep.

"What day with what ring?" I asked, my eyebrow still raised.

"The day when I got your ring and thought you were dead," she whispered, and then got off of the bed abruptly.

"What's wrong? You just woke up in bed with the man that can put the best of GQ models to shame, you should be rather content," I said cockily, folding my arms behind my head.

She just rolled her eyes and took the ring off and held it out.

"I figure you may want this back," she said, sliding it from its chain.

"Thanks," I said, pulling off the one I'd taken from the vampire guard and slipping mine back on.

"Would you like to take off anything else and hand it to me?" I asked, eyeing her clothing provocatively.

"Not hardly, Damon," she replied, pulling her hair back over her neck.

"What a pity," I said sarcastically.

She again rolled her eyes and then walked downstairs.

* * *

**Elena**

I walked downstairs, still shaken from the vivid nightmare of receiving Damon's ring all over again.

"Morning," Stefan said flatly from the couch, where he was reading a book.

"Morning," I replied, coming to sit beside him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, noticing that he seemed disturbed and that he wouldn't even look at me.

"No," he said flatly, turning to a new page.

"Stefan what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, putting my hand on his arm.

"I think Damon wants to take advantage of you," he said suddenly, finally looking up from his book.

"Huh?" I said brilliantly.

"Elena, really. I came up there and saw the two of you…cuddling." He said the word "cuddling" gruffly and uncomfortably.

"He needs someone right now, Stefan," I said, shaking my head.

"I know, I know he does. I just don't like the way he was all… wrapped around you," he muttered.

"Stefan, look at me," I began as he turned back to his book, " You're right. I do care about Damon-" I felt a small shock run through me at admitting it, even though I had known it ever since I'd received that ring "-but I _love_ you, Stefan. Our wedding may have been put off, but I am still your fiancée." He was suddenly very quiet, and I waited for his response.

"Elena…you know that I love you too, but…" His voice trailed off and he fixed his gaze about three inches above my head.

"But what?" I prompted.

"I think that maybe until we get this whole thing with Katherine settled…then maybe we should hold off on getting married," he said, uncomfortably fidgeting with his lapis lazuli ring.

"You want to break the engagement," I said flatly, trying not to feel hurt. I knew that what he was saying was right, but it still stung a little.

"Just for now," he said, nodding. I nodded as well, and then got to my feet.

"I'm just going to go grab a shower," I said and went upstairs.

I saw Damon's bedroom door was slightly ajar and knocked on the open door, but received no answer. I walked in to see Damon, still undressed from the waist up, staring blankly out the window.

"Damon?" I said quietly, walking over to him. I gently placed my hand on his back when he didn't respond, and he finally turned to look at me.

"You okay?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he murmured quietly, giving me a small, sad smile.

I absently looked down at my hands, and then slipped off my engagement ring and slid it in my pocket.

"I heard about the engagement. You could do better," he added, sounding much more like his annoying, cocky self.

"No I couldn't, Damon. I love Stefan," I said, folding my arms.

"I know that, but he's not good enough for you. You need something…more," he said, walking closer.

"Back off, Damon," I said, not moving an inch.

He seemed to accept that I wasn't giving in, because he stepped back but with his cocky smile still intact. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pale grey button down shirt and slid his arms through the sleeves.

"We need to talk about something," I said as he buttoned his shirt.

"Shoot," he replied.

"Right before you left…you kissed me," I said, my face flushing slightly.

"Yes. If the details are getting hazy, I would be more than happy to refresh your memory," he said seductively.

"Damon," I said warningly.

"Alright, fine. What do you want to talk about?" He asked, struggling with the top button of his shirt.

"You knew I was with Stefan. You shouldn't have done that," I said, nervously tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Oh but I should've. I had a rather nice time, kissing you," he said, lips curling up.

"Well let's get one thing straight: it should not have happened then and it's not going to happen again," I warned.

"Of course, darling," he smirked.

"And do _not_ call me darling," I said, bristling.

"Well fine then. Would you at least help me out a little bit?" He requested, pointing to the button he'd been struggling with.

I sighed and walked over to stand in front of him, and easily buttoned his shirt. I couldn't help but flinch slightly when my fingers brushed his bare skin.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked, stepping away from him.

He cocked one eyebrow suggestively, and my eyes narrowed to slits.

"When's the last time you had any fun?" He asked me, walking over to his stereo.

"Well, there was Georgia," I said, smiling at the memory. I guess Georgia was really what had started this mess. That was the first time we'd really bonded, the first time I'd felt comfortable around Damon. I had even asked him questions about being a vampire that I wouldn't have asked Stefan because his vampirism was such a touchy subject. By the time Damon had pulled up at the boardinghouse after our road trip, we'd been talking and laughing like we'd been friends for years.

"Come on, the night's not over yet," he'd told me, taking my wrist and all but dragging me into the boardinghouse. He let me go when we reached the middle of the living room, and he'd walked over to the stereo and started flipping through songs.

"What are you doing?" I'd asked, my eyebrows lifting.

"_We_ are dancing," he corrected me, settling on Lifehouse's "Falling In."

He walked over, took off his jacket, and held out his hand. I stared at it reluctantly, and finally slid my palm over his. A small shock ran through me, and I felt my heart skip a beat as his fingers curled around my hand.

I found dancing with him easy, even though the feel of his skin in contact with mine still made me slightly uneasy. Just because we'd had fun together didn't mean I trusted him.

I found myself listening to the lyrics as we danced, and one particular lyrics reminded me off when we'd been taking shots at Bree's.

_I'm standing in your driveway, it's midnight and I'm sideways._

As the music had picked back up, he'd taken my hand and spun me, then pulled me back into him.

* * *

"Elena?" I blinked back into reality when I say Damon once again holding out his hand. I smiled and again pressed my palm to his, and felt twice as much of the former physical reaction run through me. This song was faster than Falling In, and I wasn't sure who sang it.

_Oh, oh, oh, so hot you're burning up the dance floor._

We were dancing close, and I felt my body lean itself into his.

_(I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin')_

My arms looped around his neck, and he pulled me tightly against him.

_Oh, oh, oh, so hot you're burning up the dance floor._

Our eyes met and I felt a surge of heat pass through me as a little voice in the back of my head whispered _let him kiss you. _And trust me, I was tempted.

But I finally forced myself to back off and say no, sliding out of his arms. I felt his fingers graze my hip and thigh as I pulled away, and I was surprised at the way his fingers left a small trail of heat in their wake.

"I, um, need to go," I finally managed, stepping back.

I walked to the door and suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and felt Damon's lips press against the back of my neck.

"Let me know when you finally realize that you want more," he whispered against my skin, and then slowly released me.

Dizzy, I walked back to Stefan's room and went across the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I stripped out of my clothes and got in a shower, my mind racing and my heart racing even more.

I just couldn't get over the fact I had almost let Damon kiss me.

* * *

**Damon**

Still trying to make sense of what had just almost happened, I stepped outside for a few minutes to clear my head. I thought about 1864, and the way I'd sacrificed my humanity for a cold, heartless woman that had probably never loved me. I paced the grounds, my mind spinning. When I returned, I saw a figure sitting in my armchair.

"Well you look better than you did the last time I saw you," said a high, sweet voice I knew all too well.

"I probably do, Katherine."

She tilted her head back and laughed, and then stood up. She was wearing tight jeans, a black lacy tank top, and her hair hung in loose waves all around her shoulders.

"You ran away from me. I was liking our little game," she fake pouted.

"Game over, bitch," I spat, bristling.

"I don't like to be called names," she said, her face transforming as her fangs extended and the whites of her eyes turned red. She started walking forward, and suddenly I heard a voice not unlike Katherine's snarl from behind me.

"Stay the hell away from him," Elena said, walking over and standing in front of me.

"Ah, if it isn't my dead ringer," Katherine sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulder as her face changed back to normal.

"What do you want?" I asked, using one arm to pull Elena behind me.

"For one, I want my chew toy back," she said, pointing at me, "and also, I want Stefan," she finished, dropping her finger.

"Chew toy?" Elena said, and I felt her tense angrily behind me.

"This is your little boyfriend's payback for toying around with my doppelganger," she hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Damon's never been my boyfriend. I love Stefan," she said defensively.

"He may not be your boyfriend, but he'd sure like to be," Katherine countered.

"Just _please_, leave us alone. Me, Damon, _and_ Stefan," she pleaded with the scarily possessive vampire.

"Well, I hadn't intended on involving Damon here, but I was just getting off my plane over at the airport when I saw him, looking every inch the stupid little lost puppy dog he was back in 1864 and I just couldn't resist," she explained, and I winced at the lost puppy dog bit.

"Elena, could you give Katherine and I a second please?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Sure," she said, casting a worried glance in Katherine's direction.

After she left, I turned back to Katherine, feeling the sting of her betrayal all over again.

"Please. Just tell me why you're doing this to me. I just need the truth," I said, walking over to stand in front of her.

"The truth is…I never loved you."

* * *

"_In the night I hear them talk, the coldest story ever told. Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless. How could you be so heartless?"_

~The Fray

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The very end of the chapter where Katherine says that she never loved him is a little bit of borrowed dialogue from the season two trailer, which was aired at Comic Con. You can look it up on YouTube, it is excellent. So I know that the whole dancing thing didn't really happen after they came back from Georgia, but I needed something to compare to the dance scene in this chapter. Plus, the quote "I'm standing in your driveway, it's midnight and I'm sideways," always reminded me of Bloodlines. And in reference to my other Delena story "Five Minutes," I am taking a small break from it to write this in light of the extremely positive response I've been getting. This chapter is rather boring, but I've had writer's block for a week. Also, a fanart and trailer for this fic are both posted on my profile if you are interested. **

**And as always, thank you so much to all of my readers, who have encouraged me to continue a fic I wasn't completely sure about! And also to my sister, drodgers89, for her constant support and advice on my fan fictions and videos. **


	4. Sooner Or Later It's Over

**Elena**

After Katherine had left out the window, I went back into Damon's room. He was standing in the middle of the room, arms at his sides, staring at the window. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him from behind, leaning into his back. And unlike when I'd embraced him in the woods after he'd found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb, this time he actually turned around and hugged me back. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me into him, and he gently pulled my face into his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I do believe we need to discuss Katherine," Stefan said from the doorway.

Damon and I sprung apart as if we'd been doing something wrong, which we hadn't. Stefan, on the other hand, seemed to think differently. He looked almost…jealous. I wanted to tell him that there was nothing to be jealous of, but him and Damon started talking before I had the chance.

"What's there to discuss? She came back for you, Stefan," Damon said flatly, leaning against the wall.

"I don't want her," he replied just as flatly.

"Lovely. Just _lovely_. Now we have a bitchy, hormonal vampire running around town that doesn't take rejection well and you don't want her. _Perfect_," Damon said with his usual flippancy.

"Now is not the time for sarcasm, Damon," I said tartly, glancing over at him. He just shrugged and we all three returned our attention to the conversation. In the end, we decided that all we could do is somehow get Katherine to leave Mystic Falls.

"This is a house strictly inhabited by vampires, that means she doesn't have to be invited in. What are we going to do?" I asked, shaking my head.

And leave it Damon to come up with his usual sarcastic, careless reply.

"Move?"

* * *

_A week later…_

"I think I have an idea," I told Stefan as we lay on his bed together.

"What's that, love?" He asked me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What if I moved in here? Like permanently?" I asked, pleased with the solution.

"If a human lives here, then she has to be invited in, which won't happen," I said.

"That's actually a workable idea," he agreed, nodding slowly. He said that he needed to consider it first, but I knew he'd already realized it would work and had to be done.

Needless to say, a week later, I was moving in to the boardinghouse.

"Where do you want to sleep, love?" Stefan asked as he carried my suitcases and duffel bags upstairs.

I looked around, and upon finding all of the extra bedrooms depressingly unwelcoming, let out a small sigh of defeat.

"She could sleep with me." I spun at the sound of Damon's voice, not realizing he was right behind me. I scanned his face and realized that he wasn't making an innuendo.

"Seriously. I'm not joking. We both know that my room is bigger than yours is, Stefan," he added, lifting one eyebrow.

"Well…" His voice trailed off as he glanced at me.

"If you think it would be best…" I said, equally uncomfortable.

"Alright! A slumber party!" Damon said sarcastically, his lips tilting up triumphantly.

"For lack of a better option," I sighed, folding my arms.

We moved my stuff into Damon's oversized bedroom, and I looked doubtfully at the only bed in the room. It's not like my bed would've fit in my duffel bag.

"Relax. I won't try anything. We'll go and get you your own bed tomorrow, but until then it looks like you're sleeping with me," Damon said, taking my bags from me.

"Great," I muttered quietly.

* * *

Hours later, at three a.m., we were sprawled out on his bed, talking about nothing and everything.

"So where was your favorite place to go? I mean being a vampire and all you must've seen some amazing places," I asked, turning on my side to face him.

"Hmm. Probably Europe. France and Italy are both very amazing places," he said, getting up off the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he stood up.

"Getting comfortable," he replied, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off. I felt my breath catch in my throat as my eyes followed the smooth planes of his bare upper body. I especially tried to look away when my thoughts went to the dusting of dark hair that trailed from his navel and disappeared into the waistband of his tight jeans. Feeling a blush creep into my face, I forced myself to avert my gaze. Suddenly images flashed through my mind, ones of when he'd kissed me before he'd left.

His lean, hard body pressing against mine, still wet under his clothes. His lips pressing so hard against mine, feeling his breath mingle with mine. I blinked away the thoughts and came back to reality, which included me and a very shirtless Damon.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked, stretching out beside me.

_Beg you to put on some clothing,_ I thought wryly, but just shrugged.

"How about we make proper use of this bed?" he suggested, his eyebrows lifting.

"How about not," I said, playfully shoving his shoulder.

He sighed. "Then what are we going to do?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, um…" I sighed as I came up blank.

"I've got it," he said, pulling me off the bed.

"Uh oh," I said as he walked over to his stereo and started flipping through his music. Apparently he had a dancing fetish.

Suddenly Fireflight was playing from his speakers, and we began dancing, and I tried to ignore his half naked state.

_I burned the bridge that you were building, but I left you feeling guilty that we couldn't see eye to eye,_ the male in the band sang, and I couldn't help but think of the raw look of betrayal in his eyes when he found us getting the spell book without him.

So we danced to a man and woman singing about the love they had before, and I tried to ignore the warm sensation spreading through me at the feel of Damon's body so close to mine. As the song came to a stop, I felt Damon's body go rigid, and I looked up into his eyes.

"Katherine's here," he whispered, sitting me on the bed and pulling on his dress shirt.

"Stay," he said quietly, disappearing out the door.

I ran downstairs the second I heard glass shatter, and went down to see Stefan throw another glass against the wall. So that's where the noise was coming from.

Damon, who was on the other side of the room, lifted his hand and beckoned to me, motioning for me to join him over there out of the way. I walked over to stand beside him, and we exchanged a worried glance as Stefan sat down on the couch and buried his face in his palms.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. To my shock, he threw me off. I fell backwards and felt Damon catch me in his arms, and I shook with the shock of Stefan getting violent with me. Shaking, I turned and let Damon fold me into his arms, and felt oddly safe there.

Stefan didn't say a word. Didn't even apologize.

Damon took me back upstairs and sat me on the edge of the bed, and I didn't even realize I was still clinging to him until he tried to pull away and my fingers clenched around his dress shirt.

"Don't leave?" I asked hesitantly, feeling very unsure where he was concerned. I was humiliated enough that I had to turn to him for comfort at all.

"Of course not," he said, his voice betraying his slight surprise at my seeking comfort from him. He sprawled out on the bed, still letting me hold on to him. I slid over slightly, seeking comfort in his presence but definitely not wanting to cuddle. It's like saying I wanted to cuddle with a wolf.

"You don't have to crawl to the other side of the bed, you know," he said, arching on eyebrow.

"I appreciate your company, Damon, but I am not snuggling up to anyone that is not Ste-" I cut myself off, not sure I would even be comfortable cuddling up to him anymore. Not after what had happened in the living room.

"Alright then," he mumbled, reaching over and switching off the lamp.

"Goodnight Damon," I said, sliding under the comforter.

"Night, Elena," he said softly.

**Damon**

The next day, I noticed that Stefan avoided and ignored Elena and refused to talk to wither of us. I was infuriated by the time she came to bed after getting a shower, I was seething and glaring at the ceiling.

I'm sure she normally would have asked me what the ceiling had done, but she knew better. She knew why I was seriously, majorly, pissed off.

"It'll work out," she started reassuringly, and then with one look at my cocked eyebrow, dropped the façade.

"Eventually," she muttered, plopping down on her side of my king sized bed.

I reached over and flipped the light off with a sigh, determined to knock some sense into my idiot little brother tomorrow, to remind him just how lucky he is. I was so consumed by my thoughts that I didn't even notice Elena until she buried her head in my chest, curling her body against mine. I furrowed my brow, surprised by her openess, and tentatively stretched my arm out under her (she was laying on it, and it was a tad uncomfortable) and bringing it around to where my finger tips brushed her shoulder. I didn't want to be too forward and cause her to pull away, I was enjoying her closeness. I enjoyed any bit of affection she would give me, no matter how small. The times she and I had danced together had been some of my favorite times, but I would never tell her that.

She took my arm and pulled it around her waist, and my eyebrows lifted in further surprise. I wrapped both of my arms around her waist, and she snuggled closer, burying herself in my chest and she pressed her body into my side. I would be content to lie like this forever. I didn't want to think about problems or hurt or heartbreak. Only this. This feeling of acceptance and affection, and I knew it would end tomorrow. She would make up with Stefan and she would probably never curl herself into my arms again. I figured I'd best enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now. All I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. Sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight."_

~The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long for an update! I know this chapter is short, but I've been constantly working on Five Minutes, my other Delena fic, and I just recently got my muse back for this one. I updated my profile, which includes updates on this fiction, Five Minutes, and Angel of Mercy. There is also profiles of the OCs in Angel of Mercy, and a wallpaper for Five Minutes.**

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me this far! You guys are wonderful:-)**


	5. Drive Myself So Crazy

**Elena**

I moaned softly as I woke up, feeling stiff. I was sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position, and it wasn't until I looked down until I realized exactly what position that was.

I was stretched out on top of Damon, with my hands resting on his chest. I was also oddly comfortable despite the stiffness.

"I could get used to this," Damon mumbled as he woke up.

"I bet you could," I muttered, rolling off of him.

"I suppose you would like some breakfast?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"That would be great. I think Stefan's out hunting, I heard the door slam downstairs a few minutes ago," I said, feeling a mixture of worry and anger towards Stefan.

"What do you want? We don't have much human food, but I should be able to scrounge something up for you," he asked me as we walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Do you have eggs and bacon?" I asked hopefully, and grinned when he pulled both out of the fridge and started cooking.

"You can cook?" I asked, only half joking.

"Better than Stefan," he said cockily.

I scoffed. "I don't know about all that."

"Here, allow me to prove my point," he said and handed me my breakfast as soon as he finished cooking it.

"Oh _lord_, you do cook better than Stefan," I said after "mmm"-ing with pleasure.

"If I can make you moan with pleasure with my cooking then I wonder what kind of reaction I could get if we-" I cut him off with a sharp glare, which only made him toss his head back and laugh.

"Don't make me injure you," I mumbled, taking another bite of eggs.

He scoffed. "You wouldn't mar by beautiful face," he said, folding his arms and leaning against the counter.

"You wanna bet?" I asked, my eyebrows lifting.

"Sure, if I win-"

I cut him off by rising from my seat and shoving my plate in his face, giving him a face full of warm scrambled eggs.

"And if _I_ win?" I asked, smiling with triumph.

"Then I will kill you _quickly_," he hissed, chasing me all over the house. I ducked and ran and almost tripped over the stairs a couple of times. He was only chasing me with human speed, so I was able to run without running into him.

"You are _dead_, Elena," he laughed as I pushed open a door and ran into the room.

"No, I believe you are the only dead person in the room," I said with a sarcastic little smile.

"Not for long," he said and chased me across the room. In his pursuit, he caused me to trip backwards over the bed (his bed, I noticed absently) and fall over the side of it, hitting the floor.

I got the wind knocked out of me as he landed on top of me, and I tried to stop breathing so heavy from the chase.

"I win," he said chirpily, grinning down at me happily.

"I'm not the one with a face full of breakfast food," I pointed out tartly.

"Not the one that _had_ a face full of breakfast food. I got that off before I started chasing you, thank you very much," he corrected me.

I just laughed and shook my head, trying to get up and finding myself blocked my Damon's body. He finally let me up, and I clumsily fell back on him in a very awkward position. He'd pulled himself into a sitting position after he'd let me up, and I'd fallen right into his lap.

"Well hello there," he said, his cocky smile fully intact.

"Sorry," I mumbled, flushing scarlet.

"I hate to interrupt, but I just thought I would let you guys know that I was home," Stefan said.

I looked up and saw that he was looking down at us, scowl and brood as full intact as Damon's cocky smile.

"This isn't what it looks like," I fumbled, trying to get off of my boyfriend's older brother's lap.

"Is it not?" he asked tartly, folding his arms.

"Stefan, we were just messing around," I said, feeling an involuntary prickle of irritation at his attitude.

"Well, then…" he trailed off, still not convinced.

I huffed and got to my feet, brushing by Stefan and walking out of Damon's room, and then out of the boardinghouse.

"Elena wait!" Stefan called after me, but I ignored him and got in my car, pulling out. First he pulled his little violent act in the living room, and now he's jumping to conclusions. It was driving me insane.

When I pulled up at my house, I had a text waiting for me on my phone. I'd had the radio on in the car, so I hadn't heard my phone go off. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was from Damon. Sighing, I hit the "open" button.

_Meet me back at the boardinghouse tonight at seven. Stefan's going hunting again then, and I'd like to try to calm you done some from earlier. You seemed very upset. I won't try any funny stuff, I promise._

I bit my lip, debating. He seemed genuinely worried, but I also didn't know if it was right to hang around with Damon at the boardinghouse while Stefan hunted. It almost seemed like I would be betraying Stefan.

Ah, what the hell. I scrolled down my list of contacts until I found Damon's number, and composed a text message.

_See you at seven :-)_

I slid my phone back in my pocket and went upstairs, actually excited about spending some time with Damon tonight. I changed into a red tank top with Swarovski crystals lining the straps, some black slacks, and red strappy heels. I knew it wasn't a date and I didn't need to impress him, but I still felt I should at least try to look nice.

When I pulled up at the boardinghouse, I was curious as hell to find out what he had planned. I knocked out of habit, even though they had both told me I was free to come inside whenever I liked.

"Come on in," Damon called.

I walked in and felt my jaw drop. As soon as I walked into the living room, I saw that every surface was covered in candles. The sofa and coffee table had been replaced by a dining table and chairs, which sat just far enough from the fireplace to keep from getting overheated but close enough to feel the warmth.

Damon walked in in a full suit, including a tie. The slacks and jacket were black, the dress shirt was white, and the silk tie was dark blue. He looked so gorgeous that my breath caught in my throat.

"_Mademoiselle_," he said, playfully imitating a soft French lilt.

"This is perfect, Damon," I smiled, hesitating briefly before giving him a quick hug, which he returned after a brief moment of surprise.

"Ready for the appetizer?" he asked, motioning to the kitchen.

"Absolutely," I laughed, following him into the kitchen. I felt my jaw drop again when I saw that he'd been very busy cooking. Every surface in the kitchen had food on it. He loaded a plate down with a delicious looking pasta dish and motioned for me to go back into the living room. He pulled out my chair and I smiled at him as I sat down at the dining table. He sat my plate down in front of me, handed me a fork, and fixed me a glass of iced tea.

"I didn't know you could cook," I said after chewing and swallowing a bite of my appetizer.

"Of course I can. It's one of my many talents," he said, sitting down next to me with his plate.

"You understand that if I my bank account was as big as your ego, I could own a Ferrari?" I asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Oh please. You have ten Ferraris."

I laughed and shook my head, and we sat in comfortable silence as we ate. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more a matter of me being too hungry to talk.

"What's next on the menu?" I asked as I finished off what was on my plate.

"Dinner," he smiled, rising from his chair and taking my plate from me. He came back with a fresh glass of tea, and another plate of food.

"This is amazing," I said after trying the marinated chicken.

"Uh huh," he agreed, cutting into his.

By the time we finished dessert (a chocolate cake drizzled with fudge), I couldn't eat another bite.

"Thank you so much for dinner," I said as he helped me to my feet.

"The night isn't over yet," he said, one side of his mouth curling up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Instead of answering, he walked over to the stereo and started flipping through discs, finally deciding on a mixed CD with Oliver James' "The Greatest Story Ever Told." It was a beautiful song, one I had listened to a million times.

I smiled and took his outstretched hand, letting him guide me in a beautiful waltz across the living room. There was enough free space to allow us to dance freely, and I found myself getting lost in the music.

When he finally let me go as the song ended, I was smiling like an idiot, still intoxicated by the dancing.

"That was wonderful, Damon," I said honestly, feeling some of the day's tension drain out of me.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," he smiled.

We danced for hours, to every different kind of music possible. I had more fun than I'd had since Georgia, and this time I was sober. The night blurred, and when I looked at the clock, it was just after two a.m.

"I didn't know it was humanly possible to dance for that long," I laughed as he spun me to a stop.

"It's not humanly possible. You _are_ dancing with a vampire, Elena."

"Oh ha, ha, very funny," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You ready for bed?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I said, tired and happy.

We went upstairs and I kicked off my shoes, too tired to change out of my dress clothes. He kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket, and pulled off his tie before climbing in bed next to me.

"Thank you again for tonight," I said quietly.

"Anytime," he whispered sleepily.

As I lay there next to him, slowly falling asleep, I felt a change between us. We were friends, close friends, but I felt a strange stirring deep in my heart, a stirring I had only felt when I was with Stefan.

No. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be falling for him. Yet even as I denied it, I knew that deep down it was true. My heart was being torn in two different directions, and one of those directions led to the vampire right next to me.

"_Maybe we lived our lives in chains, maybe we never were just friends. And the days go by and you wonder why you're still holding up the sky. I don't wanna miss you so much baby, I don't wanna miss you all the time. I don't wanna drive myself so crazy."_

~Kalan Porter

**Author's Note**

**I apologize for the short chapter, but school starts back tomorrow so I wanted to post an update before I got too busy. I probably won't have a chance to write again until this weekend, but I will try to find time during the week to write a little.**

**And as always, thanks for reading!**


	6. We'll Hold Each Other Soon

**Elena**

The next day, I walked into the boardinghouse with a newly acquired sketchbook tucked under my arm, feeling tired and ready to go crawl in bed with Damon. School had not been fun.

"Something wrong?" Damon asked, coming out of the kitchen with a wineglass of blood in his hand.

"Sort of. I had to pick up an extra curricular, and art was the only thing open. I have to do a portrait of someone. Yay," I added sarcastically in an imitation of Damon's flippancy.

"I could be your model," he offered, taking a sip of the blood. I tried not to be disturbed by the faint stain of blood on his lips.

"I had intended on asking Stefan," I said uneasily.

"I don't know if you can capture that brood on paper," he scoffed, finishing off the blood and licking his lips.

"Will you please stop mocking my fiancé?" I asked, sitting my sketchbook down and folding my arms.

"Ex fiancé," he reminded me.

"Well thank you so much for reminding me. Really, I just love being reminded that right after my boyfriend's ex shows up, he breaks off our engagement. Thanks, Damon," I spat furiously, angry with his insensitivity.

"Elena, I didn't mean to be-"

"Oh don't. Just _don't_," I said, sitting down on the couch and opening my sketchbook.

"Elena-"

"Have you seen Stefan?" I cut him off tartly.

"No. I think he's hunting again, this whole Katherine thing is taking a lot of him. Anyways, I _am _sorry, Elena. I didn't mean to rub it in your face," he said, looking sincere.

I sighed, leaning back against the couch. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry I snapped at you," I said, feeling achy and tired. Right now, I would be content to stake Katherine myself.

"It's fine. You're going through a lot," he said, coming around behind me and gently rubbing my shoulders. I leaned my head back into his chest, relaxing. He had a way of calming me like this.

"Will you still be my model?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"I knew you couldn't resist," he said, his cocky smile curling his lips.

"Don't let it go to your head," I warned him, smiling slightly as I pulled a pencil out of my purse. It was already sharpened and ready.

"How would you like me to pose?" he asked, walking around to stand in front of me.

I titled my head, considering. "Sit in the window, please."

He complied, folding himself into the large window, and I turned to start sketching. I pulled a chair in front of the window, because I couldn't see the window from the couch. As I sat down, I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was bathed in sunlight, and it lit up his fair skin and piercing blue eyes, making him beautiful in an unnatural way that literally took my breath away. I had always (though I didn't like to admit it) found him good looking, but I had never been quite so hyperaware of him.

As I studied him, I vividly remembered when he'd found out about Katherine, the way he'd sat in front of the fire so heartbroken. I remembered stroking his dark hair, soft and silky as it slid between my fingers. I remembered holding him to me, feeling him lean into me at the most vulnerable time in his life. We had become too close for comfort, and I shuddered as out gazes met and held.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Um…yeah," I managed, trying to tear my eyes from his.

He was silent again as I began sketching, and I absently noted that the speakers were softly playing music. He must have had it on before I arrived. I vaguely recognized the song as Death Cab For Cutie's "I Will Follow You Into The Dark." It was slow and entrancing, and perfect music to work to.

"Is that on repeat?" I asked, glancing up.

"Yes."

I nodded, returning to my work. I wanted it on repeat - it was calming and relaxing. I continued to draw, and tore out the pages several times, unable to perfect him. The sunlight dulled to twilight, then to nighttime. The dim lighting in the living room softly illuminated him, and it was then that I finally finished the portrait. We had sat there for hours, but his gaze had not left me once. As I looked over the picture, I let the lyrics of the music drift into my thoughts.

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, I will follow you into the dark._

I found the lyrics oddly profound and romantic, and when I glanced from Damon to my sketched portrayal of him, I was surprised by the similarity.

"Let me see it," he requested, unfolding from the window,

I held out the sketchbook and he picked it up, eyebrows immediately lifting.

"What is it?" I asked, fearing that he hated it.

"This is amazing, Elena. I never knew you could draw like this," he said, looking truly amazed with the image.

I blushed. "Actually, I never have drawn before now."

"Wow. This is incredible," he said, handing it back to me.

"Um, thanks," I said, my pulse picking up because his fingers brushed mine as he handed the book back to me; I tried to - want to - pull my hand back, but somehow the book dropped from my hand and our fingers tangled together. He pulled me to my feet, to him, and I felt my body tumble against his. I shakily glanced at our interlaced fingers and bit down hard on my lip, trembling as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Elena," he whispered my name longingly. I felt his lips brush against my ear as he spoke my name, and an involuntary shiver ran through me, like cold fingers stroking my spine.

Our eyes met and held, and I felt myself leaning towards him. We were so close that my breath mingled with his and vice versa, and I wrapped my arm around his neck as he brought his lips towards mine. Our lips touched and-

"Elena, I'm home!"

We sprung apart at the sound of Stefan's voice coming from the back door, and I hoped I didn't look too guilty when he walked in and smiled at me.

"Hi Stefan," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Hey. What are you guys up to?" he asked, seemingly clueless.

"Nothing much," Damon shrugged, completely recovered from what had just happened.

"Alright then. So Elena, what would you like to do tonight?" he asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Me, if she was in her right mind," Damon muttered under his breath. I slapped him hard on the arm, which only seemed to amuse him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Damon," Stefan spat, venom dripping from his voice.

"Easy, Stefan. He was just joking," I said, sitting down next to him.

He shot to his feet and glared down at me. "What, so you're defending him now?"

"No, Stefan. I was not _defending_ him. Excuse me if I don't like the first thing my boyfriend does when he gets home is to start an argument with his brother, who, by the way, is my _friend_," I finished, out of breath from the heated, one sided argument.

"I didn't realize how protective you were," he said, folding his arms.

"He is my friend, Stefan. And yes, I will go ahead and say it - I care about him. But you have nothing to worry about - not that you seem to be able to get that through your head!" I yelled, angry and frustrated.

Damon glanced between us, looking worried. He folded his arms and went to speak, but I held up one finger, silently asking him to spare us his sarcastic commentary.

"Stefan, can we talk alone for a sec?" he asked, ignoring my request for him not to say anything.

"Yeah," he muttered, following Damon into the kitchen.

Once they started talking, I realized I could hear them. I knew I should walk off and ignore it, and not listen in on it, but once I started listening I couldn't tear myself away.

**Damon**

"Look Stefan, I don't know what's gotten in to you, but I am sick and tired to death of you treating Elena this way. You are being a complete asshole to her, and she doesn't deserve that. If you want Katherine now, at least stop leading your ex-fiancé on, because what you're doing to her is not right and, as I said, I am _sick of it_," I spat out. I was furious at Stefan, I was worried for Elena, and I was tired of watching him walk all over her.

"Lovely little speech," he said, lifting one eyebrow.

"Did you not hear _a word _I just said?" I demanded, knocking him upside the back of his head.

"Yes. I did," he said calmly, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and throwing me into the wall above the counter. I gasped, clutching my stomach, which had a butcher knife stuck in it. It must have gotten there when I'd hit the counter. Blood flowed through my fingers, and I jerked out the knife, lifting my shirt to watch the wound close.

"How did you do that?" I gasped, knowing he shouldn't be that strong.

"Because I haven't been hunting bunnies and squirrels, Damon."

"No. No way. Don't tell me you're back on human blood," I said, shaking my head as I got to my feet.

"You want the whole story? Fine. That night I knocked Elena away from me after Katherine had left was because she had force fed me human blood, and I'm back on it now. Katherine and I have been hunting together since," he shrugged.

I heard the sound of crying from the doorway and spun to Elena there, sobbing softly. Oh I will kill Stefan _slowly_, I thought maliciously at the sight of Elena.

"Elena…" my voice trailed off as I hesitantly walked over to her.

To my surprise, she shot into my arms. She cried into my shirt and wrapped her arms around me, and I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist. I glanced over her shoulder at Stefan, who shook his head and disappeared from the room.

"I can't believe he…that they…how could he?" she cried, her voice muffled because her face was still buried in my chest. I scooped her up, cradling her close to my chest as I went upstairs at vampire speed and laid her on my bed. It had always made something dangerously close to my heart twist to see her so comfortable on my bed. She seemed so at home, laying on the dark blue duvet cover.

"Damon I heard your speech, the one you gave to Stefan about how he treated me. You didn't have to do that," she said, but her gratitude was clear in her eyes. I could easily tell just how touched she was that I'd yelled at Stefan for her. I probably should have more quiet about it, but damn it I was _furious. _My only regret is that Elena had to hear about him and Katherine that way and that I couldn't have tried to explain it to her more gently.

"Yes I did. I was going crazy, watching him treat you that way," I told her, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think he'll be much of a problem anymore," she whispered, and wiped the tears from her face. She had stopped crying, but she didn't look any less broken.

**Stefan**

Storming out of the house, I pulled out my phone and called Katherine.

"Hello Stefan," she purred on the other end.

"Hey. I know we just went, but do think we could go hunting again?" I asked, eager to see her again. We hadn't slept together yet, but god I wanted to. I missed Katherine like crazy.

"Of course. I'll be right there."

She was there almost right after I heard the dial tone. She was in a black tank top, black jeans, a wide studded black belt, and a black leather crop jacket. She seemed to get even more beautiful every time I saw her.

Unable to refrain from it, I walked over and kissed her, taking her face in my hands. I had fallen back in love with her the moment she'd force fed me human blood, and we'd been sneaking around together since.

"Let's go back to my place," she whispered huskily.

"Yes. Let's do that," I said, my body tingling with anticipation.

Then, after we reached her house, she reminded me why I had fallen for her in the first place. Repeatedly.

**Elena**

I lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, while Damon patiently sat on the edge of the bed. Thankfully, he wasn't questioning me or talking too much, he simply let me lay there.

"We should probably get some sleep," I said, feeling another pang go through me as I glanced at Damon.. They had been rhythmically running through my body since I had heard Stefan admit his affair with Katherine, and my entire heart ached with his betrayal.

"You're probably right," he sighed, kicking his shoes off and sliding his shirt off his shoulders. I swallowed hard, returning my gaze to the ceiling. I had never quite gotten used to seeing so much of him so frequently. Our strange, disconcerting attraction was the last thing on my mind right now, but that didn't stop me from getting slightly uneasy when he was so…well…exposed.

"Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, pulling the blankets back. I crawled under them and immediately rested my head on his shoulder as soon as he got in beside me. The slight hesitation the first night I had stayed with him in his room had faded over time, and I now curled up right next to him at night.

"I know," I whispered. After everything that had just happened, I could only be thankful that I had a wonderful friend that was here for me. Absently, I began making a comparison. If I had only known Stefan for a few months of my human life, and it hurt this bad that he had betrayed me, then I couldn't even imagine what Damon was going through, who had loved a woman for over a century and a half only to find out that she'd never loved him.

"_The time for sleep is now, it's nothing to cry about. 'Cause we'll hold each other soon, in the blackest of rooms."_

~Dead Cab For Cutie

**Author's Note;**

**Sorry it's been so long since an update! I know that the updates for this fic are always pretty far apart, but I keep losing my muse for it. But as always, thanks for reading!**

**P.S. - Sorry if Stefan was a little OOC in this chapter, but I figured if he was back on human blood then his behavior wouldn't be too surprising.**


	7. Feels Like Tonight

**Elena**

As I slept that night, I was haunted by strange, disconcerting dreams. I dreamt of my wedding, my perfect wedding. I walked down the aisle, my heart pounding wildly. My groom, as beautiful as always, smiled at me as I walked towards him.

The vows passed effortlessly, and when he was told he could kiss the bride, he pushed my veil back and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck, but we kept the kiss respectful for public. As we pulled away, I felt myself go dizzy with anticipation. Tonight would be perfect, tonight he could take me as many times as he pleased.

We gazed at each other, lost in the prospect of our future together.

"I love you Elena," he whispered, lacing our fingers together.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, telling him "I love you too, Damon."

I awoke with a start, gasping, unable to inhale enough oxygen. I pushed my hair out of my face, shaking and broken out in a cold sweat. I shivered, suddenly cold.

"You okay?" Damon asked, sitting up at vampire speed. And trust me, after that dream, he was the last person I wanted to see.

"No. I mean yes…no. I don't know," I finally said, getting out of bed and grabbing his jacket off the desk chair and sliding it on, trying to control my shivering. After I sat down on the edge of the bed, he absently began trailing his fingers down my spine.

"Stop that!" I snapped.

"Sorry," he mumbled, settling back onto the pillows.

"Sorry I snapped at you," I said, cursing myself for my inability to stay mad at him.

"It's fine. You're under a lot of stress right now," he said, reaching forward and wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me backwards onto the bed beside him. I rested my head against his shoulder, draping one arm over his stomach.

"Go ahead and go to sleep. Everything's okay," he whispered, and I immediately drifted back into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I heard the soft rustling of fabric and opened my eyes to see that Damon wasn't in bed with me. I pushed myself up on my elbows and immediately felt my breath catch in my throat.

Damon was standing by his dresser, pulling clothes out, with a black towel wrapped low around his waist. I was shocked at the desire that slid through me, and felt embarrassed. I bit my lip and tried to squeeze my eyes shut as he pulled the towel from his waist and hung it over the desk chair to his right. But even though I could see far more than I needed to, I found myself unable to stop watching him.

He was turned half towards me and seemingly not paying attention, because he didn't seem to notice that I was awake. I tried not to, but I found myself studying him. My eyes traveled from his muscled, lean chest and stomach to the trail of dark hair underneath his navel that trailed down to…oh my. I blushed immediately, feeling my pulse pick up. He had Anberlin's cover of "Enjoy the Silence" playing softly from the speakers, and I thankfully realized that he couldn't hear my rapidly beating heart.

He began getting dressed, and I finally managed to tear my gaze from his, ah…yeah, never mind about what I tore my gaze from. Let's just say I shouldn't have been staring there in the first place.

"Like what you see?" he asked, turning to face me.

I jumped, feeling color flood my cheeks. Hell, he'd known I was watching him the whole time. He was wearing only black boxers, and I bit down on my lip, embarrassed beyond belief. It would figure that he would notice.

"You didn't answer me," he laughed walking over and standing in front of me as I lay there on the bed.

"I- um, sorry, I-"

"You act like I'm offended. I have no problem with you watching me," he shrugged, his lips lifting in the half smile I was begrudgingly growing to love.

I nodded, trying to calm myself. "Right. Okay. Well, um, I need a shower." _A cold shower_, I added mentally. My body was flooded with heat that was not only from embarrassment.

"Would you like some company?" he asked, his lips tilting up in his signature half smile.

"No thanks," I said sarcastically, grabbing some clothes out of the dresser drawer Damon had given me and dashing into the bathroom.

I was dizzy in the head, and as soon as I closed the door behind me I sunk backwards against it, sliding down to the floor. My heart pounded because of Damon even as it ached because of Stefan.

"You okay?" Damon asked from he other side of the door. Great. I guess he'd heard me sink down to the floor.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Okay then. Well, I'm going out for a little while. You going to be okay here on your own?"

"I don't need a babysitter," I snapped harshly.

"Well I am so sorry for caring," he snapped back icily.

I wanted to call out to him as I heard him leave, but I just couldn't. I didn't have the energy left in me. But now, thanks to the fact I was on edge and not thinking, I've hurt his feelings. Or at least I'm pretty sure I have.

"Damon wait!" I called out, suddenly realizing I couldn't just leave it like that. Couldn't just hurt him like that and let him leave.

I ran outside and saw him walking towards his blue GTO, and I grabbed his arm before he could go any further.

"Wait!" I said, tightening my grip on his arm.

"What?" he said, fixing his glacial blue gaze on me. Though he looked angry, I could also tell his feelings were, just as I had thought, hurt.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. You were only trying to take care of me, and I bit your head off. I really am sorry," I said, meeting his eyes. For awhile, he just studied me, and then when he spoke his voice was soft and husky.

"You really think I don't know what's going on? I can see it, Elena. This thing we have, this…companionship, means something and you know it. I have seen the way you've looked at me. And I know you see how I look at you. You care about me. And not just as a friend," he added, walking so close that I could feel his body touch mine.

"I came out here to apologize, not for you to say things like that to me. You are my friend, Damon, and I do care about you. I care about you a lot. But I don't want you like that. Not to mention I'm still hurt because of what Stefan did, and even through all of that, I still love him a little. And I'm sorry that I don't love you Damon, but I don't," I finally finished, realizing I had just put all of my recently conflicted feelings for him into words. It was true that in the end, he was only my friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"You're lying. You are lying and I'll prove it," he said, doing something that was completely unexpected.

He cupped my face in his hands, pulled me against him, and pressed his lips hard against mine. Shocked, I shoved him off. What had gotten into him? Yes, I cared about him, and yes, there were times when I was haunted by memories of his kiss before he left to find Katherine, but never had I wanted him to kiss me. Not right after I said I didn't care for him that way.

"You know that you want this," he said, again trying to kiss me.

"Stop, Damon!" I said, giving him a hard shove.

"Why? I can feel your response, Elena. You liked it. It felt good and you know it."

"And I didn't kiss you back. Not before you left to find Katherine, not now. Shouldn't that send some sort of message?" I said, knowing I may be being a little harsher than needed.

He studied me, all emotion draining from his eyes. "I suppose it does. It says that I was wrong to think you cared about me. I suppose I was wrong when I thought that after over a century and a half, I had finally found someone that gave a damn," he said, getting into his car before I could stop him.

He pulled out and I watched miserably, wondering why the hell I couldn't have been more sensitive. Why had I hurt him that way?

"I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me. Yet even as I stood there, alone, my eyes filling, I knew sorry wasn't enough. Not anymore. I had watched him tell me how he felt, just stood there while he implied that I cared about him as more than a friend and that he felt the same way, and then acted like I could care less.

I knew that deep down, he was the only one that really understood me, understood my wants, my needs. He knew how attached I was to him, and he hadn't thought I would just treat him like he didn't have any feelings. He had trusted me not to hurt him, and I had anyway. Now I had to find a way to make it right.

* * *

"_You, you got me thinking it will be alright. You, you told me 'come and take a look inside.' You believed me, every single lie. But I, I failed you this time. And it feels like tonight. I can't believe I'm broken inside. Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do but try to make it up to you? And it feels like tonight."_

~Daughtry


	8. In My Veins

****So, after a month and a half long vacation, and NO Delena muse, I'm back. First of all, I am SO sorry it has been so long, but I have had no inspiration for my Vampire Diaries fan fictions since season 2 started focusing on werewolves and I have been extremely busy with school. I can't figure out how to extend it, so this story is wrapping with this chapter. I guess it's a mini-fic. This chapter is super short, just a quick little conclusion to the fic. My Vampire Diaries bunny hopped away*****

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

When Damon walked in the front door, I was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. He'd been gone for hours, but I'd stubbornly waited up. His blue eyes still showed his hurt, and I could tell he'd been drinking, but didn't seem to be totally drunk.

"I am so sorry," I choked, tears yet again coming to my eyes. Damn. I didn't think I'd had any left.

"No your not," he mumbled, throwing his leather jacket down on the armchair.

"I _am_, Damon," I said, getting up and walking over to him.

He opened his mouth to bite off what I felt sure was some snappy, sarcastic retort, but I silenced him by taking his face in my hands and kissing him. I'd been wanting to ever since he'd showed up to object to my wedding, and now I had. Heat spread through me when his lips pressed back against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you," he said against my mouth as he pulled me down on the couch and slid on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gasped as his hands began exploring my body.

"I love you too."

* * *

"_Oh you're in my veins and I can not get you out. Oh you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth." _~Andrew Belle


End file.
